


Spitfire Romance

by CarryOn_CarryOut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Bad Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Inappropriate Humor, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Racist Language, Rap Battles, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOn_CarryOut/pseuds/CarryOn_CarryOut
Summary: There are several emotions dominating for control of Jesse, one being shame, red hot and potent under his skin, the next being slight  amusement, and the final being worry.Hanzo drapes himself over the low black semicircle couch in the room, facing the ceiling. One foot is still on the floor, his leg half off the couch and bent at the knee. He tucks his eyes into the crook of his elbow, his left hand bunching up the fabric across his stomach while his other leg stretchs out across the couch. He makes a funny half sigh sound in his throat.And Jesse? He feels awestruck by how nice looking Hanzo is when he isn't insulting him or posturing on stage. He takes a sip of cool water to flush away the quickly growing words in his mouth.Note: No characters use the N-word or B-word or really mean any racist remarks, but there is offensive humor/language. The nature of these rap battles is to be offensive and it might not be for everyone.





	1. Vitriol

**Author's Note:**

> I woke in a cold sweat at 3 am, watched a clip from the movie 8 Mile and then went back to sleep.
> 
> This fanfiction idea haunted me the next day, so here.

"We 'bout to pump it up! Let's make some noise for our mains today," Lucio announces, bobbing at Jesse's shoulder height on his skates, as he emotes to the crowd.

Everybody loves Lucio- but that was nothing new. He's vibrant, fun, colorful and something about him makes the world move faster.

The cheers settle down, Jesse able to pick some voices out of the crowd that he recognizes. D.Va is here cheering for his opponent, appearantly.

He looks to his sideline and is thrown several finger guns by Gabe and Jack. When Lucio says his stage name, he nods at the crowd.

"Both rappers here had their own victories earlier in the week, here's the breakdown," Lucio announces to the sound of a slight bass drop, the lights behind Jesse changing colors from green to a mottled rainbow of red, purple, blue and green. Then it shows mostly red and blue, Jesse didn't have to turn to know his portrait was up there with Hanzo's 

"Bigshot Dragon defeated his brother: another rapper by the name of Sparrow Yarou," Lucio went on as the lights shifted again. The spotlights in the club made Jesse's head spin.

He then played a 6 second clip of passionate Japanese and the sound of another crowd cheering wildly.

Jesse thinks how disappointed Genji was to lose to his brother, getting drunk enough to admit for a second time that he and his brother had chosen eachothers rapper names. He then proceeded to force Jesse to listen to him talk about Hanzo in order to give him a "fighting chance".

The clip was over now and Lucio began talking excitedly, Jesse half tuning in despite his nervousness.

"They spit Japanese fire!" Lucio gushed. "Amazing stuff."

"Cactus J. M. here annihilated his competition on Tuesday, but the loser Sombra Cyberbully decided she wasn't having it and attacked him," Lucio chuckles and the sound of a few seconds play of the clip of Sombra cursing him out in spanish and pulling his hair.

His response to it was less admirable than he'd like to admit, but it was still decent considering the situation. He heard himself say "Only you would to resort to hair-pulling, Sombra. Could have used your words but you're shit."

"Harsh, but true," Lucio agreed to the on-screen Jesse's statements. "They made up, but Sombra is banned for a while, we don't let 2-year olds rap on stage."

The audience made sounds of appreciation for Lucio's joke.

"Anyways, I'm sure you all know how to do this," Lucio started the music and the pulled up the timer on the screen, "Cactus, you first, there's 40 seconds on the clock."

Soon as Jesse got the beat he starts chanting, using the hand not holding the mic to make a rising motion, "Everybody in the club hype it up! Jump me! Jump me! Jump me! Jump!"

He grins as they start chanting along. "Everybody in the club hype it up!"

The crowd repeats "Jump me! Jump me!" but Jesse takes a breath and turns towards Dragon, joining in on the chant soon after.

"Jump me, jump, see even Sombra agrees it's the best way to one up me, chump," he gives a cocky smile, pointing loosely to the screen where she had been.

"I'm looking at you thinkin' you a trust fund kid with nice custom ink-" Jesse bites, pressing each syllable against his teeth harshly as he can, "but does your big ego take a backseat to your even bigger daddy kink?"

The crowd hollered at that one.

Hanzo looked angry, and his face was getting a bit red as he clenches the mic in his hand.

"Oooh, too personal," Jesse fake-winces. "I think I made him angry, Spicy Dragon Roll has got smoke coming outta his ears."

Jesse pulls his hankerchief out of his pocket quickly, offering it out. "Here- dry your tears."

Hanzo smacks his hand and Jesse lets the hankerchief fall with a patronizing croon of, "My bad, my bad, darlin'."

"I ain't meanin' to insult you, but now I know describing you will just lead to assault too," Jesse taunts.

"Honey, if you jump me, go hard- use kung fu," he ended with a second or two left.

The audience gave him a considerable cheer.

Hanzo is glaring at him and Jesse takes the time to return the malicious eye-contact.

"You gonna take that, Dragon?" Lucio goads from his DJ stand as the timer resets for Hanzo's turn.

"Talking about sushi? Telling me to jump you?" Hanzo snarkily questions, "You have no idea what my name even alludes to."

"Wanna see my skills you can during this battle," he spits, face far more expressive when talking than when he isn't. "C'mon cattlerustler, be like a snake and let's rattle."

"I would insult you how I want to but I doubt it'll get through." His voice tilts on each word, half poetic. "I'll dumb it down, you've got a thick skull and you might as well be saying moo-"

When he next speaks he points to his own eyes then chin. "You are glass eyed. Slack jawed- all that hype and your audience wasn't even awed."

"Didn't you see them yawn?" Hanzo says as he gestures to an audience member. "You're a gimmick, Cowboy, time to mosey on."

The timer ends just as Hanzo says "on".

"Alright, vote, and make some noise for the winner!" Lucio says, and Jesse can faintly see the screen behind him change to red and blue again.

The audience votes in Hanzo's favor, and there are cheers for his victory in that round. They flip flop who starts between rounds so it's Hanzo's turn again.

"'Darlin', honey' you're brandishing blandishments," Hanzo said the 'R' and 'L' perfectly unfairly.

"Real proud of lyrical embarrassments"

"I've got a Daddy kink?" Hanzo points to himself and then to Gabriel and Jack. "Are they your arm candy or your parents?"

"Is there anyone who really even knows-" he smirks. "How deep the inbreeding in your family goes?"

"Your home town had a chapter of the KKK-" Hanzo states. "Makes sense, bet that's why your hick ass is here today."

"Even they didn't want you- " he paused slightly, then starts moving in an agressive way, getting up in Jesse's personal space..

"So you came my way, weak verse on your tongue, smellin' like a stale ashtray."

"Hand me down clothes on a fucker who thinks he still lives where the buffalo roam," Hanzo begins, glaring at Jesse before removing his watch.

"Here, take some of of my gear, put it on; It's the future, go chrome."

Jesse's turn comes up and he's feeling pretty good. Mostly because he know more about Genji's brother than what Hanzo knows about him.

"Get a load of him, they call me Cactus- but he’s the prick outta the two of us." Jesse gestures at Hanzo while intoning to the crowd.

He stretches his hands out some, about a foot. "Got the personality of a wide load warnin’ on a lil prius."

"Bigshot? Really he’s just finna be shot," Jesse says with a grimace, stressing the 'b' sounds

"You comin’ in here cute as a lil hipster kitten," Jesse insults, voice patronizing. "Sweetheart, the road is something that you oughta be hittin'."

"Yes, my hometown did have a chapter of the KKK," Jesse agrees, his tone somber but cutting sharp on the consonants.

"It's part of why I'm here today, but fella let me tell you some things you don't know bout me-"

He counts off on his fingers as he speaks.

"I'm hella gay, and I graduated with honors from U of A. Hell yeah my squad consists of my family," He says, putting one finger down for each bit of information.

"Better than you 'n' your brother, I'd say," he snarks, looking around. "Where's he at, anyway?"

"Wanna call me something less cliche than accusing me of being in the KKK?" Jesse questions, face beaming with a smile. "Just know that my first language is Spanish- Olé."

Cheers erupt at that line. Jesse smiles and continues.

"Ya might be sittin' callin’ yourself a Dragon but it ain’t fire you be spittin’."

Jesse knows based on how the audience is reacting that this round is his. And when the votes comes in, the screen lights up with more red.

Hanzo is in his face, or is at least trying to be given he's a fair bit shorter than Jesse.

It's Jesse's turn to start though, and this is their last round. He can feel his heart in his throat

"Here I am thinking bout all those poor rhymes you've got, all pompus," Jesse says voice steady considering how nervous he is. "You act like J-pop fucked One Direction with a thesaurus."

"Spittin all this bad shit 'n' all I can say is pee-yew," Jesse made a gesture waving his hand in front of his nose.

"And that ya got an awful lack of any talent for a jackass I'd wanna screw."

The audience makes a warbling cry of "OOOH."

"What did your hairdesser-"

Jesse's mic cuts out in his hands with a shrill tone, the beat stopping at the same time that the screen lights up lilac behind him.

It's dead quiet except for the mumurs of the croud.

A faint and futuristic beat plays, and a lilting feminine laugh is heard.

"Ey, pendejos. I've got good news for you idiots," Sombra says, her voice colored with mirth.

"Dragon is a thirsty gay making bedroom eyes at Cactus who is oblivious," She states, and Jesse turns to look at the screen.

The crowd cheers at this, traitors, all of them. The lights out in the club are pulsing lilac and Jesse feels his bones calcify in his body at her next words.

"And Cactus is flirting in the hopes that a certain Japanese twink will wanna ride a buckaroo."

She laughed a little after that line.

"This has been fun, but Sombra out, Adieu."

Jesse looks over to see Hanzo kneeling on the floor, he's hunched over and laughing, his mic dead and on the ground besides him, one hand half covering his mouth. His laughter so genuine it physically hurts Jesse, twisting his stomach as he catches an eyefull of blinding spotlight.

There is no beat playing, and the crowd is roaring with screams, the noise sounds mostly good, like they consider the scene getting hacked a victory.

D.Va shouts something unable to be deciphered in the din.

It's a blur of nuclear embarrassment but Jesse gets a hand around Hanzo's arm and gets him to stand up before letting go. The crowd starts chanting the word "kiss".

Lucio is saying something on the mic, but the crowd doesn't care about what he has to say.

Hanzo is still full body sobbing out laughs- one of the club staff dressed in all black comes and guides them off the stage, past Hanzo's squad which consists of a collection of odd characters and a few fellow rappers, two of whom, who despite their stoic appearances, make lewd hand gestures at Hanzo which causes him to laugh more, uncovering his mouth.

The crowd is demanding and loud and hungry. He hears hollers, whoops; their shouts are obscene.

Hanzo is still laughing as they are guided down a hallway, and Jesse's blood in his face feels smotheringly warm as the pale pink light of the corridor surrounds him.


	2. Dulcet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jesse really wants to swallow his tongue because he hadn't really meant to start that question- well, he had, but he'd meant for it to sound far more self-assured. He knows he shouldn't get involved with Genji's brother more than necessary, but Hanzo isn't just the stubborn and traditional asshole that Genji has made him out to be._

They’re directed into a VIP room by the staff member who then turns to leave. He waves at them with a serene smile on his face, the skin of his dark head reflecting the light of the room, nine blue forehead tattoos obvious now when they weren't before.  
  
"Holy shit," Hanzo mutters, dragging a hand down his face as he walks further into the room.  
  
Jesse finds it jarring to hear him talking normally after only hearing him rapping. His gentler tone and the lack of urgency in his voice causes a small part in Jesse’s mind to do it’s best impression of a computer recalibrating.  
  
"I've ain't never had a battle end that way," Jesse agrees, his voice thinning out with humor.  
  
Hanzo grabs two tiny water bottles out of a mini fridge, tossing one to him.  
  
Jesse's voice feels more stable when he utters out a "Thank you."  
  
Hanzo smiles at smideon before regaining his more stony composure again. "Are you actually a cowboy?"  
  
"Born and raised an anachronism," Jesse responds, smiling back in good nature.  
  
There are several emotions dominating for control of Jesse, one being shame, red hot and potent under his skin, the next being slight amusement, and the final being worry.  
  
Hanzo drapes himself over the low black semi-circle couch in the room, facing the ceiling. One foot is still on the floor, his leg half off the couch and bent at the knee. He tucks his eyes into the crook of his elbow, his left hand bunching up the fabric across his stomach while his other leg stretches out across the couch. He makes a funny half sigh sound in his throat.  
  
And Jesse? He feels awestruck by how nice looking Hanzo is when he isn't insulting him or posturing on stage. He takes a sip of cool water to flush away the quickly growing words in his mouth.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about this?" Jesse asks instead, sitting down a few feet away from Hanzo.  
  
Hanzo opens his phone lazily without removing his arm off of his eyes and says, "A video of it will be up within a few hours, I think there is a requirement to talk about it."  
  
"Oh," Jesse says, because he has nothing much more to say and also because he doesn't know how to respond considering the way Hanzo's voice had dripped with disgust on the word "requirement".  
  
He can't hear the crowd in the VIP room, but he figures if they get too wild Lucio will call them to get them out of the way.  
  
"Sombra was right about me," Hanzo admits, quietly pulling Jesse's mind away from the feral crowd and back into the cushy couch of the VIP room. "I certainly did not expect this to happen. I apologize for my reaction."  
  
"She's a vindictive little shit," Jesse says as a way of placating. "We would've been booted off the stage after her stunt anyhow- at least you had a laugh about it."  
  
Hanzo uncovers his eyes and sits up, getting several more feet away from him in the process. Jesse immediately misses the way he had laid himself earlier because the posture he now falls into looks uncomfortable. Back straight, face tentatively amused, something in the way he picks up his own water bottle and twists the cap off tells Jesse a piece of the worry that makes Hanzo's eyes dart to the side.  
  
"You never said you were gay in your video interview for the club," Hanzo says, voice a tiny bit accusing.  
  
"Ya got to see that? I thought Lucio kept those secret." Jesse raises an eyebrow as he steers the conversation away from answering the accusation. "I didn't get to see yours, Genji told me some of what was on it though, so it's fair."  
  
"Really?" Hanzo pales, eyes drawing back to Jesse's face with determination before quickly falling to a sad look. "How much did he tell you?"  
  
"Well, for what it's worth he was drunk," Jesse says without even thinking about it. "Started talking about how great you were halfway through trying to diss you."  
  
Hanzo hums a noise as Jesse leans back and puts an arm over the back of the couch, they are far enough apart that he thinks it shouldn't bother Hanzo.  
  
They're quiet for a while, the only sounds in the room is that of atmosphere, slight, nearly imperceptible buzzing from the lights and the mixed sound of their breathing.  
  
A strong gut feeling had told Jesse to look up, and when he raises his gaze, Hanzo is looking at him.  
  
Jesse's friends always made fun of him for how easily he formed crushes. Would you blame him though?  
  
Hanzo's eyes look into his very core, dissecting Jesse in a far kinder manner than the glare he had fitted Jesse with on stage. His whole face is softer now, the muscles around his nose and mouth slack instead of scrunched up to sneer at Jesse. His mouth looks...  
  
Hanzo's mouth softly parts to speak.  
  
At the same time that Jesse looks away from Hanzo’s plump lips a little voice in his head goes and starts to praying, saying, " _Do not stare at his mouth, that's weird. Amen_."  
  
"Was it genuine?" Hanzo asks. "Your flirtation?"  
  
"Yessir," Jesse allows himself to admit it, voice thick as he swallows the vowels down, "If it makes you feel any better I didn't really mean a lot of the insults I said."  
  
"That was the strangest battle I have ever had, and I once rapped against a man freshly out of a behavioral health clinic who was convinced that I was a woman,” Hanzo deadpans before breaking into laughter with Jesse.

The sleeveless hoodie Hanzo wears shows off his skin and tattoo in a nearly artistic way. His smile is bright and proud but not overly so, and all of it comes together to look like how a modern artist might draw ‘victory’.

The laughter dies and Jesse feels nervous for a moment that Hanzo isn't interested, since he had totally ignored Jesse's confirmation that his flirtation had been real. He is both less and more anxious than when he was on stage. Some limelight electricity is left over in his nervous system, but now it's a different brand.

He notices then that Hanzo is checking him out, but when they make eye-contact Hanzo looks away.  
  
Jesse is slammed with the thought " _this is a hilariously bad way to meet your friend's brother for the first time_."

Jesse's phone vibrates telling him he has two separate notifications, and although he wraps his hand around it, he doesn't pull it out to look at it.

"What made you get into this?" Jesse asks, realizing he knows less about Hanzo than he wants to.  
  
"The Japanese have a concept that words have a supernatural power, but most argue it should be used to make the world better by only saying kind words." Hanzo smiles forcibly before it morphed into a small frown, his eyes gaining a look like he wasn't really seeing his surroundings for a moment.  
  
"You don't believe that though?" Jesse guesses, Hanzo blinks the look away and his eyes seem far less unseeing, and instead more bitter, his brows creasing inwards slightly as he grimaces.  
  
"Not that I'd blame ya," Jesse quickly amends.  
  
"I believe that in certain cases, harsh words can only be met by harsh words," Hanzo explains. "Plus Genji dragged me into this a few years ago, it used to be just his interest."  
  
"Explains why he was so upset when you beat him," Jesse muses, his chilled hand clutching at his flannel instead of his water.  
  
There's a nagging thought in Jesse's mind that that was the wrong thing to say.

However, Hanzo looks so very smug when he says, "He always was a sore loser."  
  
"Do you-"  
  
Jesse really wants to swallow his tongue because he hadn't really meant to start that question- well, he had, but he'd meant for it to sound far more self-assured. He knows he shouldn't get involved with Genji's brother more than necessary, but Hanzo isn't just the stubborn and traditional asshole that Genji has made him out to be.  
  
Jesse would be lying if he said he didn't want to get to know Hanzo better, even if it ended up going nowhere.  
  
"Do you wanna go out? Get coffee or something?" Jesse asks finally, his tongue working its way free from between the harsh bite of his teeth.  
  
Jesse isn't surprised that he's not even being granted a response, given what he knows about Hanzo's knack for ignoring people if he doesn't think they are worth his time. Jesse doesn't get to dwell on the blatant rejection for long because Hanzo is standing and walking towards the door.  
  
Wait, did Hanzo mean to look back at Jesse like that? An expectant look thrown over his shoulder as he opens the door.  
  
Jesse gets to his feet, confusion replacing any other emotion as Hanzo leads his down staff hallways. Hanzo is on his phone reading something before he thumbs it off again. He walks with a purpose, occasionally looking back as at him Jesse tries to stay close but not too close.  
  
Hanzo walks them through the staff break room, which gains a chirping greeting from a few staff as the two of them keep out of the way. It's not too terribly uncommon for performers to leave this way.  
  
Hanzo leads them out a door into the club's alleyway.  
  
It is raining slightly, the lights of South Peter's Gate sharp yet undefined in the haze of the early morning. The streets are not empty, almost as if the city is incapable of ever having a single moment of absolute stillness.  
  
Jesse thumbs open his phone, ignoring the various social media notifications on his lock screen.  
  
"What time is it?" Hanzo asks as he shuts the door behind them.  
  
"Nearly two?" Jesse manages to say, the alleyway dark and faintly smelling like smoke and rotting. "Are you sure we're allowed out what with all that went on with the crowd?"  
  
"Lucio texted me that it is fine," Hanzo assures. "Do you have anywhere you want to go or may I choose?"  
  
"I ain't picky," Jesse says, and it's partially true. "You go ahead if you have an idea."  
  
Hanzo sets off walking, seemingly with a destination in mind, Jesse has a general sense of where they're going, but he doesn't know the exact details.  
  
"How did you get into this ridiculous profession if you are a cowboy?" Hanzo asks suddenly.  
  
"That's insulting," Jesse jokes, faux hurt in his voice. "My family, Gabe and Jack, you know the two dudes on my sidelines wearing the white and the black stetsons? They got me into rap when I was around 21, I think."

“You have been doing this for a lot longer than I have,” Hanzo mutters, and it almost feels like he’s deferring something to Jesse.

“Just cause I’ve been into rap longer it don’t mean I’m automatically better,” Jesse reminds, voice low and honest. “Anyhow, I reckon I’ve been performing for only about two years now, it was hard trying to get a start here in Peter’s Gate.”  
  
Hanzo hums thoughtfully in response as they leisurely jaywalk across a mostly empty street. "Where did you live before moving here?"  
  
"I used to live in New Mexico, when I was real little," Jesse replies, and it feels vague enough to be safe.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Hanzo asks, turning them down an older street, stepping between the potted sidewalk-trees and then onto older bricks.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
The rain is picking up a little, Hanzo pulls his hood up and Jesse is glad for his hat as he feels the infrequent fat droplets fall on him.  
  
"It's a lot more rainy here," Jesse mutters as he pulls his cigarette packet out from his jacket pocket. "Do ya mind if I smoke while we walk?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Hanzo is cut with jagged edges in how he holds himself, like no one ever taught him how to transition from one expression to the next. He seems cooly passive, looking around the streets before turning to smile a tiny bit at Jesse. Jesse can feel the nervous energy he’s putting off though because Hanzo's eyes flick around around when Jesse strikes his lighter.

He can relate.

Hanzo nonchalantly glances over at the black mirror like glass of store fronts. It’s clear to Jesse that he is someone who is used to doing so to check behind him. He’s got a history that warrants it, and Jesse knows it.

What Jesse doesn’t know is if Hanzo knows any of his history. He doesn’t want to know if that would change Hanzo from being weird and kinda interested in Jesse into something closer to what Genji describes him as.  
  
Jesse's cigarette is done by the time they reach their destination, their pleasant conversation temporarily stilling while he stubs it out and they head inside the little shop. It smells like spices faintly and that specific smell most shops carry. Hanzo greets the store with such a cheerful face that it is jarring to how seemingly reserved he was before.  
  
Jesse feels out of place in the store not because of what it is but because it reminds him of someplace else that he’d like to visit again. There are several cracking pleather diner booths in the back and a counter meant for ringing up purchases. The place is an eclectic cornershop with shelves holding a small mix of foods and household items.  
  
Running up to greet them is a girl who barely even looks older than high school age, but Jesse isn’t certain at all. She says something in Japanese in a bubbly tone before stopping short at the sight of Jesse.  
  
Hanzo says something to her and she bows before directing them to a small diner like booth.  
  
"I hope this is acceptable," Hanzo says softly to Jesse as they sit down in the booth.  
  
"Can't say I've ever been here before, but it looks like a real nice place," Jesse whispers as he looks around, there is a menu plastered onto the wall nearby. It’s covered in a piece of plexiglass and a few bits of sharpie, graffiti and price corrections, it seems.

"All little shops like this got some kind of magic to them,” Jesse says, hoping his reverence for these kinds of places is conveyed properly even as he picks at the cracked pleather of the cushion.  
  
"This entire area reminds me of Hanamura."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"The slightly older parts, yes," Hanzo corrects. "There is less gentrification here, if you would believe it."  
  
Behind them, someone is making a ruckus using a very loudly whirring machine behind the counter. All Jesse can focus on is that Hanzo pulled his hat off to reveal a very messy collection of black hair that he's begun to take down, tucking bobby pins into his jacket pocket before shaking out his hair with his hand.  
  
Hanzo pauses, locking eyes with him before looking over Jesse's shoulder.  
  
Jesse turns to look and finds the girl that greeted them earlier holding two plastic cups of some kind of drink that. They are both thick and colorful looking looking with black pearl like dots at the bottom. Bubble tea. Jesse didn't know they served that here, though he supposes that being able to read the menu might help him know that.  
  
Hanzo exchanges a few words with her as she sets out coasters.  
  
She places the drinks on the table and Hanzo pulls out his wallet before she shakes her head no, placing her hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
She leaves once his hand no longer reaches for his wallet.  
  
"Well that's awful nice of her," Jesse says quite dumbly, selecting the blue drink after Hanzo chooses the pink one. He swirls the straw around in his glass slowly, mixing the boba up a little higher.  
  
"You say that now without knowing what flavor it is," Hanzo bites out, his face neutral, and makes no move to drink his.  
  
"I'm the opposite of picky," Jesse assures, "But what flavor is it anyhow, if you're that opposed to it?"  
  
"I have no clue," Hanzo says as he finally pulls his drink closer. "She likes to surprise sometimes, it could be coffee or melon or even tobasco."  
  
Jesse shrugs and sips his, being gifted with the taste of something sweet and tart, blue raspberry that tapers into something more like a mellow citrus. His drink is smooth and cold like a milkshake, and Jesse is grateful for it, making a quiet note in his head to leave more than enough money for their drinks.  
  
Hanzo, following Jesse's lead, takes a cautious sip of his boba smoothie and then breaks into a small smile.  
  
"Mine is strawberry and cream," Hanzo tells him, glancing down expectantly at Jesse's cup.  
  
"Mine is blue raspberry and something else, but I dunno what it is," Jesse admits.  
  
Jesse offers his drink out to Hanzo when he wordlessly gestures for it. He adverts his gaze casually for half a second as Hanzo takes a short sip of it before handing it back.

“I think it is orange blossom.”

“It’s mighty fine,” Jesse compliments, taking another sip and watching Hanzo's seemingly soft lips part to speak again.

It’s then that Jesse’s phone starts to ring violently and intrusively, breaking the sweet spell of the small space and surreal company.


End file.
